


Late Night Special

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MacManus brothers car breaks down and they find a beautiful woman on a farm who lets them stay there until the coming storm passes but she hears them last at night in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Special

Late Night Special  
(A MacManus one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Jill Michelle Stewart

“Oh this is fuckin bullshit!” Connor screamed and kicked the side of the car. It had done its job of getting them out of Boston but not much further than that. It was a piece of shit anyways but they needed it to get out, now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of what looked like the country side, with no car.  
“Oh quit you’re bitchin, its yer damn fault for not keepin up on it!” Murphy yelled back at his brother, he told him to make sure the car was kept up to date incase they needed a quit get away, Connor assured him that it was working fine.  
“Shut the fuck up, we need a plan!” Connor yelled again, going to lean on the hood of the car, arms crossed over his chest.  
Murphy groaned, taking a cigarette out of his half empty pack and put it between his brothers lips, then got his own and lit them both. Murphy slung his arm around Connors shoulder and pulled him close, kissing the soft skin behind his ear.  
“Don’t worry, we`ll figure it out.”   
Connor growled and smoked, leaning against him even more so one arm was resting on his lap, I saw that sign for that farm a few miles ago, maybe we are close..”  
Murphy smiled, happy he was in a better mood and kissed the side of his mouth quickly. “Aye, I`m sure its close. Lets get what we need and come back if we can.” He moved off the hood and went to gather their things up from the crappy car, smiling over at Connor. He was muttering to himself, he heard fuck every other word but that’s just how he did shit.   
“Lets hurry up and get there, I`m sweatin my arse off.”  
Murphy chuckled and walked down the street, “maybe I can make you sweat it off later, would that help?”  
Connor shot him a grin and nodded.  
*  
Jill wiped sweat from her face with the back of her arm, the sun beating down on her without mercy but she had work to do. The farm, her daddy’s farm and when he died he passed it down to her. No siblings or any family, she had to stay. It broke her heart being here with so many memories and no family but she knew she needed to stay here.  
So every day she got up at 4 am and went to work. Feeding all the animals, cleaning the barns and making sure everything was in order for the next morning, then she would get up at the same time the next morning and do it all over again. So she never had time to leave and meet anyone, friends or guys, nothing and that stupid dating app seemed too desperate but she could understand the allure. It was easier than maybe finding a guy you had stuff in common with.  
Instead she focused on her work day and night and tried to stay busy. She leaned against the bar and grabbed her water bottle, long since hot from the sun she took a big drink and poured some on her face when she saw it. Two men walking up the long drive way to her house.  
She didnt hesitate when she ran inside the bar and unhooked the already loaded shotgun and came back out, steadying it on her shoulder and taking aim. She had already had too many asshole up here trying to destroy her place and she wasn’t having anymore of it.  
“Don’t fuckin move or ill shoot out your knees.” She would give them one warning before she shot at the ground near their feet.  
They both stopped, surprised faces and hands up, they looked normal enough but the best ones always did.  
“Oh easy there lass..”  
Now she was surprised, he had an Irish accent, not something you get out this way, “what do you want?”  
“Our car broke down, yer the first house we have come to.” The other one said, once again he had the same accent.  
Jill dropped the shotgun but kept it right at her side, “you two need to use a phone?”  
They smiled a little and nodded, “yes if you’d be so kind.”  
“This way.” She could feel their eyes on her, burning her down to the bone and she couldn’t ignore how they looked. She hadn’t been around men in some time but they never looked like this. Both with sharp features, blond and brunette, they could be brothers but they looked too different.  
She opened the door and led them into the house, for once it was clean and she was proud of it. She stopped at the kitchen and pointed at the phone, “tow truck company’s number is on there.” She pointed to the paper and moved out of the kitchen to sit out on the deck, with a clear view of them just in case.  
*  
Murphy and Connor just stood there at the phone, looking at her looking at them through the window. Never would they have imagined coming to this place and finding a woman so beautiful, with a shotgun pointed at them no less. And they could tell she knew how to use it.   
“Jesus brother, look how beautiful she is.” Murphy said, handing him the phone while he just stared out the window, memorizing every curve of her body, the blond hair and those blue eyes, her glowing tan. His body reacted, heating up and making him hard.   
“Oh shut up, no way she would go for us. She tried to shoot our Irish asses for fuck sakes.” Connor said and dialled the number. It only took a few minutes and he was already pissed, “they cant come out until tomorrow, too far out and its almost dark.”  
Murphy tore his eyes away and growled, “the fuck are we supposed to do until then, not like there’s a fuckin hotel around here.”   
Connor shrugged and they went outside to talk to her, “let me guess, not until tomorrow right?”  
They nodded, “yeah thanks for letting us use the phone.” The turned and started to head out back to their car when she stopped them.  
“Where are you going?”  
They turned back around, Murphy looking down where her hand rested on his arm. “Back to the car, they should be here in the morning.”  
“Its almost dark, and its supposed to storm tonight, you cant leave.” Jill said and crossed her arms.  
The boys exchanged looks with each other, then back at her. “I’m sure it’ll be fine lass, just a little rain.”  
She shook her head, unable to let them leave. She had been raised to be a good host, to help people. “You two can stay here until tomorrow.”  
“Oh no, we cant burden ya like that.” Murphy said, but Connor was giving him a dirty look, he hated to sleep in the car.  
But just outside thunder cracked through the sky and it began to pour down rain, “see, you cant go out in there, I have an extra room unless one of you wants to take the couch.”  
Murphy smiled, knowing Connor wouldn’t wanna be away from him. “yeah thanks, we don’t mind sharin, share everything anyways.” He said that with a deeper voice, watching her eyes expand and her mouth parted slightly, her eyes wouldn’t stop looking over their bodies.  
“Okay well I can make dinner if you’re hungry.”  
Murphy shook his head, “that’s alright lass, don’t need to go through the trouble, thank you.”  
Jill smiled, finding herself blushing every time they called her lass like that and she knew she must be insane for her to offer them a place to stay. “Well the room is up this way.” She shut the house down for the night and led them up the stairs, opening the door to the guest room, a large bed and a tv sat in the corner, “help your selves, the bathroom is down the hall and my room is just next door.”  
Murphy grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, seeing her react sent shivers down his spine. “thank you, goodnight..oh I`m Murphy by the way, this is Connor.”  
Jill smiled, “Jill, goodnight.”  
*  
Jill shut herself in her room, her body on fire from where he had kissed her. Seeing them, mostly Murphy the darker one. Connor seemed a little shy but he too looked over her body several times.  
She changed to get ready for bed and sat down, turning the tv on low so it didnt drown the sounds of the rain. She loved when it rained outside, the rain calmed her. But this was the first time she had ever had guest so she was restless.  
A few hours passed and she got up for the bathroom. She turned the handle but it opened and she nearly fell back only to be caught by Connor. She fell against his naked chest, her hands resting on his shoulders. The hot, smooth feel of his skin, his firm shoulders making her clench up.  
“Oh sorry lass, didnt know you were awake.” His Irish accent getting to her.  
“No its okay, I’m not use to anyone being her. Everything okay?” she asked but still didnt move away from him, her hands brushing over his body, down to his stomach.”  
“Oh yeah, everything is just fine..”  
Jill snatched her hands away, realizing what she did. “Shit I`m sorry, I`m goin to bed.” She hurried back into her room, not bothering to use the bathroom after all. “Dammit Jill, get a grip.” She went back to her bed and ignored the painful ache between her thighs, just being near them made her want to rip her clothes off but that was insane.  
*  
Connor smiled and headed back into the guest bedroom to see Murphy already naked in the bed, normally since it they were guests they would keep clothes on but neither of them could stop thinking about Jill. So they would crawl into bed together and try to forget.  
“Somethin happen?” Murphy asked, pulling the blankets back.  
Connor shook his head, “ran into her in the hall, she was feelin on my chest.” He said and got into bed, rolling over into Murphy’s body. His arm going under his neck, his other hand around his waist.  
“Oh you sneaky bastard, doing it without me are ya?” Murphy said and started to kiss on his brothers neck, hearing the soft moans leave his mouth.  
“Of course not, wouldn’t do that without ya brother, she was skittish anyways.” Connor said and let Murphy kiss down his neck, sucking over his nipples. His cock hard and waiting, thinking about what it would be like to have her between them like this, feeling someone else touch on them. It had been awhile since it was anyone but them two.  
“God I wish she would just come in here and we could fuck her together.” Murphy said against his chest, kissing his way down to his hard cock.  
Connor moaned, “aye that would be something else wouldn’t it..look at me.” Murphy looked up at him with those crystal blue eyes, “should we ask?”  
Murphy shook his head, licking over Connors cock. Twirling his tongue around him, “Fuck!!!!” Connor moaned and pushed his hands into his dark hair as his mouth lowered on him, moaning loudly before Murphy put a hand over his mouth.  
*  
Jill sat up quickly as she hear a deep moaning noise. She looked at the tv but it was turned off so the sound wasn’t coming from there. She stepped out into the hallway and looked around, the sound was coming from the guest room, maybe they were watching tv or something. She took a deep breath and cracked the door open.  
She gasped, seeing Murphy’s head bobbing up and down on Connor, his cock deep in his mouth, Connors head thrown back, his hands in Murphys hair. That’s where the moaning was coming from. She blushed and tried to back away.  
“Don’t go, come join us lass.” Connor said in a husky voice and a smile on his face.  
“What?” she had to force out, not knowing how to react to that.  
“Come join us, rather have you with us, aint that right Murph?”  
Murphy moaned, his mouth still full and it made Connor groan, his hips starting to thrust into his mouth and Jill just stood there in the doorway, watching them was making her wet, making her want.   
She stepped in and closed the door, Connor grinning at her and pulling away from Murphy. Murphy looked back and smiled, getting off the bed and coming to her. He was gloriously naked and her eyes couldn’t look away, looking down his sculpted body, his cock raging hard, veins popping out.  
“Yes, come join us.” He said softly just before he kissed her, winding his fingers in her soft hair, slipping her shorts off and pausing the kiss so he could get her out of her shirt. Leaving her naked in front of him, “no bra or panties love..I approve.” He smiled and kissed her again, feeling Connors hands coming around him to jerk him slowly. He moaned into her mouth and knew Connor was reaching for her hands.  
“Touch him, lets see if we can make Murphy cum for us.” Murphy shook at his words, feeling Jill’s soft hands working his cock over and over. She moved forward and kissed him deeper, one of her hands dropping low to cup his balls.  
“Fuck that feels good.” He groaned when the kiss broke, Connor kissing on his neck. Jill was smiling at him, so het his fingers trace down her beautiful body, he wanted to feel how wet she was. He let his fingers touch her clit, seeing her body jerking forward. Her pussy dripping wet, she ground herself onto his fingers. “god she’s so wet Connor..” he moaned and sucked his fingers into his mouth.  
Jill watched them, seeing Connor kiss over his neck, Murphy’s fingers playing with her. She backed up and led them to the bed, laying back with her legs spread open. Their mouths dropped open and the rushed to the bed, Connor kissing at her mouth and Murphy pushing her legs wider open.  
The first lick almost made her cum, the way his tongue felt against her. Wiggling its way inside, he sucked at her clit. “god yes!” she moaned and reached over and started to stroke Connors cock, hearing him moan and scoot over to her mouth, she smiled and licked over him. Trying not to get so lost in the way that Murphy ate her.  
“Let me feel that mouth lass.” Connor begged and let his cock circle her mouth before she took him in. Sucking him quick and deep, her tongue swirling over his head and the underside of his cock, “fuck!!” he moaned and grabbed her head gently, helping her suck him.   
Meanwhile Murphy crawled up her body, putting her leg over his hip and thrusting in. Her moans vibrated against Connors cock and made him moan and start thrusting in slowly. He pushed in harder, her pussy gripping at his cock. Murphy sucked on her breasts, his hips pushing his cock in deeper and faster the more she moaned for him, the more Connor moaned for her.   
“Turn her over.” Connor said and pulled out of her mouth so they could turn her on her knees. He came around to her mouth once more, pushing back between her lips, her greedy mouth suckling at him, teasing him. “fuck she’s so good at this..”  
Murphy smiled and lined back up with her, never getting use to how tight she was, “fuck lass yer so tight...” he kissed her back and pounded inside her, her body moving right along with his. Every time he pulled back she thrusted back on him, taking him deeper.  
“Fuck Murph..cant last this way..gonna swallow love?” he asked Jill and she moaned again, nodding quickly, “cum on Murph...make her cum.”  
Murphy sped up, letting his hand go under her so he could rub her clit over and over again, “god that’s it..so close!” he moaned and he saw when Connor came, his back bowing and Jill sucked all his cum down and he could feel her pussy flutter around him.  
“Right there Murphy...fuck I`m close...just like that..right now!!” she moaned and came hard around him, her back arching involuntarily...making Murphy groan.  
“Oh shit...!” he growled and thrusted once more before pulling out and cuming all over her back and her sexy ass, his body sagging over when he was done, pulling Jill along with him. Connor already half asleep.  
“You okay love?” he asked and kissed her cheek.  
She laughed so hard her stomach hurt, “fuck yeah, I cant believe that just happened.”  
“Sorry if we woke ya.” He said, clearly not sorry.  
“Oh no I’m happy you did, god damn..”  
“Night love..”  
“Good night sexy Irish man.” Jill said back and could hear him laughing as she fell asleep.


End file.
